


RANDOM DRABBLES

by ShiftyShifter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hello World!, Just random things here, Other, Random Drabbles, Rating May Change, Read if you want?, This is kinda trash?, but like, hi, idk - Freeform, if you want to critique this go ahead, just for fun, like within a span of a few days, will update more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyShifter/pseuds/ShiftyShifter
Summary: Just stuff I wrote during class 'cuz I was bored. Read if you want??





	1. Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You're blindfolded and being led through woods.

The coarse cloth serving as my blindfold scratched my eyelids. A hand tightly squeezed my shoulder, forcing me to uncomfortably walk forward. The grass beneath my feet was slick and wet, sticking to my ankles. It itched terribly but the rope around my hands stopped my attempts to use my hands to relieve it. Breathing in deeply, I was met with the strange smell of the forest. Something wild, like the rain had just fallen on the pines, or fresh earth that's been upturned. It was familiar and comforting. However, the lack of birdsong generated an eerie feeling within my unwanted escorts. I focused on the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs.

I could hear the river from here. This is where it would end for me. Fingers sank into the flesh of my arms as I was pushed forward, mud squishing between my toes as I tried to stall. The cold water nipped at my ankles, and then my waist. Strangely I felt calm. Even as people shouted and cursed at me, even when my head was shoved under the wild river water. They just didn't understand me and were afraid. That's okay, maybe we could've talked it out. It's fine, maybe we can try again. I took a deep breath in. And then another...


	2. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The elevator doesn't stop for hours, and then it does

Sometimes riding in an elevator can be fun. Unless you're stuck with a stranger, or in this care you're stuck in said elevator for over 12 hours. I mean yeah, it seems strange after the first 5 floors, but the speed was still normal. So at least you know that it's not falling and going to smash you into the final floor. After the numbers begin to glitch and go faster, that's when you should be worried.

Anyways, after 12 more hours (or at least what feels like 12 more hours) you may begin to stop caring. Maybe? I mean, I can't speak for you. Especially since this building only has 20 floors, and you've reached floor 651 and still descending. Perhaps it'll slow down in the thousands? Perhaps not? The temperature of the mobile sardine can will begin to increase the deeper you go.

The whole thing bounces up and stops. The numbers above the door are glitching and changing, starting to slow and show the final floor number of 666. You're not dead though. Just chose the wrong elevator?

The door groan and open, most likely blasting you with a bunch of hot air. Opening your eyes is when you finally see it -


End file.
